Bloody Valentine
by Daemon Queen Lilith
Summary: The Count has gotten involved in yet another case. This time about a sadistic serial killer who likes to put their work on display. Amist all of this chaos Cains and Riffs relationship deepens. CainxRiff. Discontinued until further notice.
1. One

I don't own Count Cain, for if I did there would be a lot of changes (probably for the worst). I'm sorry if anyone is OCC. Critiques are welcome, but no flames please. This is going to eventually be "R", I just have to set the stage first. So without further ado....  
  
Bloody Valentine  
Chapter One  
  
Cain had been staring out that window for a long time, much longer than usual. His beautiful eyes held a vacant expression as he thought about those who had gone before him.  
He like women, he wouldn't deny that, yet the women he loved, or even got involved with seemed to always die. First there was Suzette, who had turned out to be his half sister. He had realized he loved her only after she had stolen one of his poisons and killed herself and the man she loved. Although he hadn't really cared for Madeline, she was still another, he still held a certain love for her, albeit a faint one. Then there was the girl who thought she was a vampire, what was her name, Julienne. And there was Emmeline and Merediama, the former he did not care for until he lost her and the later the one woman he could possibly see himself with, both killed within days of each other. And Mrs. Heming, who was turned into a doll by that "crooked" child. And although she didn't really fit into this category, there was Dru, who basically sacrificed herself so that Cain would find her beautiful. "I really am cursed." He muttered as he turned away from the window.  
"What was that, sir?"  
"Nothing."  
Riff nodded and bowed slightly. "Would you like some tea Master Cain?"  
Cain glanced at his butler, "Only if you make it."  
Riff bowed again. "I always do sir." With that he pivoted sharply on his heel and strode out of his masters room. Cain smiled at the precision that Riff always did things. He would never find another servant, or friend, like him even if he searched the world.  
He turned back to the window and watched as Merriwhether stooped to pick a few wild flowers. She was making another wreath. She looked so innocent, so young but she had already suffered so much. She lost her mother, Eric, Gilford, Mrs. Heming and Dru, who were all some what close to her. Cain knew that his curse had spread to her now as well. And there seemed nothing he could do about it. And he had nearly lost her. It seemed he was doomed to be alone, that no one would ever be with him.  
Except Riff.  
Cain blinked at that thought. Riff. The only one who had been with him so long. The man who swore his life to him. The only one who could touch his wounds. Riff.  
For a long time he had felt a sort of attraction to quite butler. He had not been surprise, after all Riff knew him the best and had seen him when he was invisible. He had been the only one who stayed with him after all this time, who he knew could protect him. It was not shocking to the Count that he was bisexual, after all, based on how strange the rest of his life was it only seemed natural that his sexual preference would be strange as well. But he wondered about Riff. Would Riff think it strange, that his young master was attracted to him? If he did he would keep it to himself, just like most of his opinions. Would he reject any advances Cain made? Again, it was not likely, for he took his position to serve his master to seriously, and if that was how his master wished to be served than so be it. But would he reciprocate any of those feeling? Ah there was the problem. Riff could be so stoic at times that it was nearly impossible for one to tell what he was really thinking. Cain couldn't help but remember just how good of an acting job Riff did when they were at Windsor Castle. He cared for Riff enough that he would not want to force such a situation upon him.  
But Riff has never been with a woman.  
Cain mulled over this for a bit. That was true. Riff had never been with a woman during the entire time he served Cain. Even when that French maid tried to seduce him he didn't react to her at all. Of course part of that must have been due to his sense of responsibility, but was there something else? Another part to it?  
And perhaps, just perhaps Riff was homosexual, would he even be interested in Cain? Cain was aware of how effeminate he looked (in some cases he was prettier than may girls) but...  
Just than Riff walked in with his tea, jarring him out of his thoughts. "Sugar?" He asked although he always knew the answer.  
"No."  
"Here, sir."  
Cain took the cup from Riff, allowing his fingers to remain on Riffs for a moment longer than necessary. He was pleased that Riff didn't jerk his hand away or anything of the sort, but frustrated when he fail to exhibit any emotion at all. Wait, were his cheeks a bit redder than normal? Or was he seeing thing?  
"Sir?"  
Cain started a bit, realizing he had been staring at Riff, and very thankful that he wasn't prone to blushing. "It's nothing Riff, just a bit preoccupied with something."  
"Would you like to share?"  
Cain toyed with the idea of telling him something about his poisons, but dismissed that idea quickly. Riff could usually tell when he was lying. Plus if he just came out with it.... but no, there was no way to phrase it without worrying wether or not Riff was telling him the truth. Although he could be extremely subtle when he want to be, he also could be very blunt. And he was a very good judge of peoples reactions, if he did say so himself, so he decided to go for the most direct approach. He beckoned to Riff. Riff looked slightly puzzled but followed his masters request nonetheless. Cain rose from where he was sitting as his servant walked towards him. He couldn't help but appreciate his well formed body and underlying grace with which he moved. Cain smiled to himself. Well if he was going to fall for a man, thank god he was an attractive one. Riff stopped in front of him.  
"Yes, sir?"  
Cain reached up and placed his hands on either side of Riffs handsome face. He brought himself on tiptoes so that he was almost eye level with him and smiled. "This."  
With that he placed his lips gently upon Riffs.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
There the first part is done, please review because I would like to know that people are reading this and to change anything I did wrong, I have only read up to Vol 7, Chapter 1, so that is what my reference point is. Just as a warning it's going to get very gory. 


	2. Two

I don't own Count Cain...blah blah blah....I wish I did ....... blah blah blah.... last chapter ended with Cain smooching Riff.... now his reaction! On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~  
"In a dark, dark house," sang a voice from the shadows.  
Felicity turned as she heard the voice. It sounded like a child. She turned towards the ally, hesitating slightly. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She called softly, after all a lady didn't raise her voice in such an unbecoming manner as to yell.  
"There was a dark, dark hall." the voice continued. There was a rustling of clothing as the owner of the voice moved to a place even farther down the ally. Felicity gulped slightly. While her maternal instincts were telling her to find the poor child, she was wary of dark places.  
"Stop Felicity," She scolded herself, "It's broad daylight and clear skies, nothing is waiting to get you." She steeled herself and began to follow the voice as it continued it's morose song.  
"Down the dark, dark hall,"  
"Child? Please come out dear, I won't hurt you." She called, her china blue eyes squinting as she tried to peer ahead to try and catch a glimpse of whatever she was following.  
"There was a dark, dark room."  
She nearly tripped over a cobble stone as she continued.  
"In the dark, dark room,"  
She heard another rustle. She looked into a corner that was concealed by shadows. Another rustle, this one much closer. She whirled around and gasped as her eyes fell upon the figure in front of her. "Oh! You startled me. Why you're not...." She trailed off, paling as she saw what the figure held. "What...are... you..." She started moving backwards, fear etched into every feature. Before she got very far she tripped, over another cobble stone. "Damn this city!" she thought, scrambling to get up and flee.  
The figure bestowed a very eerie smile on her.  
"Why?"  
"Can I have your heart? I need a lot of hearts, because St. Valentines Day is coming, and I can't be without hearts."  
"Please. Please don't...."  
"Please, please, please....." the figured mocked. "You chose your fate the moment you called out to me!" the figure laughed gleefully. "Now accept your fate!"  
"Please...." Felicity pleaded again, knowing that it was to no avail. One could not expect mercy from one with eyes like that. Eyes like a demons.  
The figure raised it's hand with the blade. Felicity didn't even have the chance to scream before it plunged into her neck.  
"There was me..." ~~~~~~~  
  
Cain studied Riffs face for a reaction as he quietly lowered himself down from his tiptoes. Riff seemed simply shocked, but not horrified or disgusted in the least, or not yet that is. Riffs cheeks were graced by a slight blush and that was all the reaction that Cain got out of his stoic butler. It was all the reaction he needed. Riff cared for him, it was obvious to one who knew him as well as Cain knew him.  
"Would you like your tea sir?"  
"Yes, thank you Riff."  
"Sugar sir?"  
"No thank you."  
Riff smiled softly as he poured the tea for Master Cain, albeit without the usual steady hand. He was shocked to say the least, but it was a pleasant sort of shock. And after living with Master Cain all this time, one gets used to surprises. This one, at least was a pleasant surprise, unlike many of them. He bowed to his master, picked up the tray, and left the room.  
As soon as he was out of the room and a few feet away he dropped his stoic mask as a broad smile crept across his face. Cain cared for him, for that was the only reason behind that chaste kiss. Cain would not have jeopardized the relationship they had if he was simply looking for a new play thing, and wouldn't have been so hesitant. That simple kiss meant that Cain wanted to see his reaction to such attentions. Just then a maid came in search of him, shaking him from his reverie.  
"Mas' er Riff?" The timid girl asked in her broad Yorkshire accent. He turned to the girl, Fauna was her name.  
"Yes, Fauna."  
The redhead blushed, making her look red all over. "Ye' remember me? Well, Miss Allie sent me t' find ye' for the Missus' new maid jus' arrived." She curtsied in an awkward and clumsy manner and scurried away. She wasn't a bad maid, just incredibly shy, especially in front of men. With her fellow maids, she was one of the most efficient of them all.  
"Thank you Fauna." Riff called after, knowing she heard him but wouldn't answer. He made his way quickly to the kitchen where Allie was no doubt holding the new maid hostage until Riff came and verified who she was. That was how it was anytime a new servant came, ever since the incident with Dr. Disraeli.  
He entered the kitchen and was immediately subjugated to Allies' glare.  
"Mr. Riff, the girl wont say a thing! She wont anser any of my questions! Such insubordination can not be tolerated in this household!" Allie ranted. Riff held up his hands to appease her.  
"Don't worry I will have a talk with Miss Darnay as soon as possible." He said in a low voice.  
Allie shot a glance to the girl in question. "She is so .... creepy looking.... like a corpse." She whispered.  
Riff couldn't say he disagreed with her on that point, but albinos were rare and were often kept locked away out of site from the world. It was because she was an albino that Merriwhether had been so utterly fascinated by her, when they met, Miss Darnay selling sweats on the street corner. When they stopped by her to get something for Merriwhether they noticed how her basket was full and people would shoot her sidelong glances tainted with fear or stare in outright disgust. That was the price of being different and common.  
"Miss Maeve Darnay?" He asked turning towards the girl, who was just barely sixteen.  
She turned her unnerving red gaze upon him. "Yes?" her voice was barely more than a whisper.  
"Would you please come this way?" She followed his gesture without a sound. They walked along in silence, as Riff took her up to Merriwhethers' quarters. In the dark house she stood out in stark contrast to her gloomy surroundings. Riff felt like he was traveling with a ghost rather than a person. He paused outside Merriwhethers' door. "Just a moment Miss Darnay. When you are addressed by another member of the staff you have an obligation, out of common courtesy, to respond. And if you wish to keep this job I would advise that you try to stay away from behavior that would be taken as insubordinate. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes." Riff barely heard the word. In fact he would not known that she had spoken at all if he had not watched her face while he was talking to her.  
She was very pretty, nay gorgeous, once one got over the shock of her pale skin, white hair and red eyes. Had she not been an albino she would have most likely have been engaged to a noble, despite her lack of pedigree, for that could always be falsified, but beauty such as hers couldn't.  
They entered the room, and Riff was taken aback to see Master Cain with his sister. She was reading to him. They looked so serene and Master Cain looked so happy he hated to disturb them. But duty called. Riff cleared his throat to call attention to the rooms most recent arrivals. The two siblings looked up, they're expressions mirroring each others. Merriwhether broke out into a sunny smile when she saw who was with Riff. She leapt up and nearly flung herself at the girl. Riff had to admit that he was a bit taken aback. Never had he seen Merriwhether been so taken with someone in so short a period of time.  
"Maeve you're here!" She exclaimed throwing her arms about the slender waist of the maid. Maeve simply smiled at her. "I couldn't wait until you got here. Brother said that you may take to the park today since it's dry now."  
"Then you must go put on your play clothes and your coat if we are to leave. I must talk to your brother for a moment, all right?" Without another word she scurried out the room to get herself ready. The three occupants left in the room couldn't help but inwardly as they watched Merriwhethers' zealousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half an hour later Merriwhether and Maeve arrived at the park.  
"There's a very small crowd here today." Merriwhether remarked.  
"Extremely small for this time of year." Maeve murmured, more to herself than to Merriwhether. Merriwhether, never the patient one, ran toward the lake where children would sail their boats while Maeve got the picnic basket out of the carriage and told the driver when to pick them up and where. In the midst of her instruction she was interrupted by a horrified shriek. She ran to where Merriwhether was, for that was where the shriek came from. Merriwhether looked at her his shocked eyes as she pointed with a shaky hand to something in the lake. Maeve covered her mouth to hold back a scream.  
In the lake floated a body in pristine condition except the wound on her neck. And the fact that her entire heart was neatly taken out, leaving a gaping whole and blood around the opening. Her china blue eyes were open in a vacant look of horror.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay... part two done! But that just means that I have more work to do to upload chapter three. Don't know how long this will turn out. Having fun killing people off though. I scared my class mates cause I drew I picture of hoe Felicity looked, floating in the water. They think I should be committed.... ah well, some days just aren't worth chewing through the restrains. Please review, thanks! 


	3. Three

In the last chapter a body had just been discovered by Merri and Maeve, her new servant. Again the usual disclaimers.... so on and so forth... grumbles to self like anyone would ever pay me for this dribble.... smiles at empty room anyhow... on with the story...  
  
Count Cain burst through the doors to the police station, brimming with worry for his half sister. He had gotten just barely inside when he was tackled by the very same person he was most anxious to see. Merriwhether began to sob softly into her brothers coat. She had been holding back the tears, trying to remain brave, especially since Maeve was so collected. But at the sight of her brother, with such an expression of worry on his face she lost hold of the last threads of reserve that she had clung so desperately onto. Maeve took in the scene with what seemed to be an face void of expression, but if one cared enough to look into her eyes, they would see them brimming with concern for the girl who was in her charge. Murder and savagery was nothing new to Cain, Riff or Maeve, but it was obviously something that Merriwhether had yet to cope with. Not that she should have to, for no one should have to cope with pain and death. Cain sat upon one of the chairs in the sparsely furnished station. He pulled his sister unto his lap, as he had seen women do with their children. Cain hugged his sister, desperately trying to think of someway to comfort her. He had never received comfort form anyone, other than the wordless comfort Riff provided him when he was a child.  
He felt a hand upon his shoulder. "Master Cain?" a quite voice asked, after a few moments.  
Cain looked up at Riff, bewilderment deeply embedded in his golden- green eyes. Riff simply nodded towards Merriwhether. Cain followed his servants gaze and noticed that not only had her sods subsided, but her breathing had evened out, thus meaning she was asleep. It turned out words were not needed after all.  
"Shall I take her home?"  
Cain shook his head. "Take her to the carriage, I will only be a short while."  
"If you want to do any sort of investigation, I know all the information pertaining to the case that they have uncovered so far." Cain and Riff looked towards the unexpected source of information. Maeve simply stared back. Cain looked at Riff and then at his sister.  
"Let us leave."  
They slowly filed out of the station, Riff leading them to where the carriage was, Cain carrying his sister and Maeve bringing up the rear. A shadow seemed to hover over this morse party, one that had only half an hour earlier been so full of light and joy.  
They left, atmosphere thick with tangible tension. Cain made sure Merriwhether was still sleeping, and even debating silently wether or not to give her some sleeping poison (his carriage was well stocked with vials of most of his different poisons). Riff saw the look upon his masters face and was glad when he turned to address Maeve. Riff knew him well enough to know what he was deliberating, and he had a feeling Merriwhether wold not take kindly to being drugged, for whatever the reason. "You claimed that you knew the details of the case." Cain began, trailing off so that Maeve would pick up.  
"Aye, I was busy trying comforting Miss Merri, though she tried dreadful hard not to show her being upset and all, when I over heard what the detectives were saying. The victims name was Felicity Douglas, the middle daughter of a well known tailor, for the middle class that is," she added, noting the black look that graced Cains features. "Her heart was removed, but they think this was postmortem, seeing how little blood there was on her compared to what there should have been. She was stabbed in the throat, in her windpipe and they are saying that is the cause of death."  
"They believe that she was dead before her heart was removed?" Cain asked, processing possible motives through his brain.  
"Aye."  
"Well that would rule out organ harvesting, for they would only take the heart if it was still beating."  
Maeve shrank back in shock "You mean people take others body parts? As their own?"  
Cain nodded. "Such transplants have only been attempted, none have been successful, especially those in regard to vital organs such as heart, lungs and brain."  
Maeve simply stared at him as if he was from an insane asylum.  
Cain continued undaunted by her stare, "Such things will never be able to occur, but that would not necessarily stop one who is so desperate. There are sick people, driven by greed, who will plant into the mind of a weak person, who is dwelling in their grief, that such things can occur. They will, of course, ask for money before the procedure, reiterating that there is no guarantee of success. But since they killed the girl first this could only be a serial murder."  
Maeve squirmed slightly, trying to remain as professional as Mister Riff. She hated all these horrid murders that had been taking place of the late. She found it quite disturbing how Master Cain could talk so unemotionally about them. She had heard many of the rumors that surrounded the Hargreaves family. She had expected the family to be strange, for what could one expect from a boy who collected poisons? And who seemed to be involved in so many crimes? And the young Mistress had been a girl from the streets, such as her. But she had not expected them to be this strange. She sighed inwardly, what could she expect, after all they had hired an abnormality such as herself almost as soon as Merriwhether had spoken to her. She turned her thoughts elsewhere, for talk of murder awakened an unpleasant stirring within her.  
Cain continued to talk to himself, noticing that the maid had lost interest in the conversation. Pity. It would have been nice to have someone to discuss such things with. For Riff would listen, and perhaps input some of his medical knowledge, such as it was, but he would never participate in such a discussion because he enjoyed, merely because he was the only one whom Cain talked to on a regular basis. He quieted himself as his thoughts turned to other, more personal matters. He had ascertained that Riff did feel something for him, although how deep those feelings maybe only Riff himself knew. That led Cain to the question, what were his feeling for the stoic man. He knew he had deep affection for him, but did that mean he, dare he say it, loved him? Or was his level of affection developed more for Riff was the only person who had stuck by his side all this time. He was the only one who could touch his scars. Cain turned his head to look out at the window, watching the passing city without really seeing anything. Was he turning to Riff because of security? Or were these feeling sincere? Cain closed his eyes, trying to see when his feelings towards the man may have evolved to such a state. He truthfully could not remember a time he felt any different for Riff. He sighed, for of all times to begin fretting like a girl over Riff he had to chose right when it seemed that another serial murderer was about to emerge.  
The carriage bumped and lurched as it continued through the streets. It was a handsome carriage with team of four horses of midnight black. Just looking at the carriage would inform anyone that this was one of breeding and taste. The coach man and foot man were handsome looking fellows in smart suits with such static looks that one could suppose them to be made of stone, so little did their expression alter as the carriage bounced along the cobblestone streets of London. The crowds thinned and the houses were less dreary as the coach neared it's destination.  
The coach slowed to a stop outside the vast grounds of the Hargreaves estate. Upon reaching the entrance Riff opened the door and leapt out. The young steward held forth his arms to take the still slumbering package as the new maid nimbly leapt to the ground. Riff looked at his master, still within the coach. Maeve couldn't help but wonder what silent communication was taking place just then, but she had a feeling she was only catching a glimpse of just how deep the bond between them was. Riff turned away and began walking toward the enormous doors of the mansion, trying not to jostle the youngest Hargreaves as he went. Knowing better than to ask, Maeve silently followed him, wondering why the Master had yet to move from his seat.  
Once inside Merris' room, Riff laid the child upon her bed. He turned to Maeve and spoke in a hushed tone, so as not to awaken her. "The Master and I will return shortly. He asks that you not leave her side for the duration of the time he is gone. He also requests that you not discuss the events of this afternoon with anyone at all. I will leave instructions that you are not to be bothered. You may ring that bell if Merri or you require anything." Maeve nodded her head absently, her eyes not leaving the troubled girl. With a half bow and a sharp turn Riff was gone. Silence reigned in a room that resembled more of a toy shop that the dwellings of a child.  
"Master Cain, might I inquire where we are headed and for what purpose?" Riff asked in his quiet voice as he joined his master once agin in the coach.  
"To do a little investigation of our own." was all he was graced with for a reply.  
Cain involuntarily closed his cursed eyes and shuddered upon hearing the crack of the whip as the coach jolted forward. Suddenly he felt warmth encase him and he reflexively stiffened. He opened his eyes only to find Riff silently hugging him, offering a comfort beyond words. He sighed as he relaxed into the embrace, even reciprocating it. Perhaps today would not be as bad as it seemed.  
The coach driver urged the coach on with a click of his tongue as it proceeded to the address given to him by the young count.  
  
Note: Albinos have pink eyes due to the blood veins in their eyes. I said red cause it suits the story more. If I have offended anyone I'm deeply sorry. Also if anything seems to modern for this period in history I'm sorry as well, for I am not well learned in the Victorian Era in England. And thank you to all those who reviewed and sorry for it being so late. 


End file.
